pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Moreta
Moreta is the Fort Weyr Weyrwoman in Anne McCaffrey's Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern which takes place during the Sixth Pass. Biography Early Life Moreta lived at Keroon Hold at a minor Beastcrafter hold until she was Searched by Ista Weyr on the day of Hatching, where she successfully Impressed the newly hatched golden queen, Orlith. She and her childhood friend Talpan were to be apprentices to the same Master Healer. Ista Weyr She studied under Weyr Healer Ind, and learned much from her father about the healing of runnerbeasts that she was able to transfer to the healing of dragons. She explained to the High Reaches Weyr Healer Pressen, on the reconstruction of Tamianth wing, he was of the weyr, but she said to keep numbweed on the bones, and how where to draw and spread ichor to the needed areas. Fort Weyr Moreta later transferred to Fort Weyr at an unspecified date, due to her skills as a Weyr Healer. Several years later, Moreta became Senior Weyrwoman when Leri's gold dragon Holth failed to rise to mate, the winter before. Moreta's Ride While attending a Ruathan gather, Moreta first heard of a disease, later found to be caused by a mysterious Southern Continent feline, that was infecting all of Pern, including dragonriders and runnerbeasts, although the dragons themselves were immune. Moreta herself was infected by this illness through contact with a recently dead infected runnerbeast but recovered with the help of Orlith. This dragon/rider support, was used by Leri and Jallora to keep dragonriders from died, to have the queens keep in contact with the dragon, for the blue and greens would panick knowing something is wrong with their rider not what. After much searching for the cure, with the help of MasterHealer Capiam at Healer Hall, Lord Alessan of Ruatha Hold, the healer Rill (Nerilka of Fort Hold), and M'barak and his blue Arith, Moreta discovered that the cure could be made from the serum of already infected patients' blood. Tragically, while delivering the serum to various holds across Pern, Moreta and her borrowed dragon, Leri's old Holth (Orlith was in Clutch at Fort Weyr and unable to leave), tired as their mission wore on and finally went between so exhausted that they were trapped there forever. Orlith stayed at the Weyr until the eggs hatched, then went between ''with Leri, so as to die as their 'other halves' had. Lord Alessan, who had fallen in love with Moreta, and Sh'gall, Fort's Weyrleader, were both grief-stricken, though Sh'gall was not very close to the valiant woman. Orlith had laid a queen egg, though, and Alessan's Searched sister, Oklina, Impressed the new queen, Hannath, and later became the weyrmate of the High Reaches wingleader, B'lerion, rider of bronze Nabeth. Legacy Despite the attempts to ensure that nobody would know that Moreta had travelled between times, it was revealed in ''The Skies of Pern that some Record independent of the The Ballad of Moreta's Ride — which omitted all mention of this — evidently existed with this information, as F'lessan was aware of it by the mid-Ninth Pass. Such a Record could have been written at Fort Weyr, the Healer Hall or Waterhole Hold, as the inhabitants of each location were aware of Moreta's actions, but it could also have been written at Ruatha Hold in the form of «Nerilka's Story», as she detailed Moreta's actions in her memoirs. Appearance, personality and traits * High empathy for healing and beasts * Willing to do what is needed * She likes Benden's white wine and dislikes the acid wine of Tillek * She enjoys dances and races * While at Ista, she had a relationship with the bronze rider D'say, and she bore to him M'ray, who Impressed brown Quoarth. * She is certain that her third child was fathered by B'lerion * She laments giving her children away because of her healer position Appearances * Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern * Nerilka's Story * Beyond Between * The People of Pern * The Atlas of Pern Category:Sixth Pass Category:Healer Category:Keroon Hold Category:Weyrwoman Category:Ista Weyr Category:Fort Weyr ru:Морита(старшая)